Don't Touch
by Inkblooded Witch
Summary: Castiel has grown accustomed to a level of recognition, if not respect. It's unusual for things like this to happen, becoming the target of some rouge Alpha's. Fortunately for him, he's a little more prepared to handle such drunken idiots than most Omega's. Destiel. One-shot.


**Be warned: this will forever remain a one-shot, no additions. Though I am gradually feeding a plot bunny involving Shifters and Omegaverse, that is a different story and will be much longer.**

 **That said, please read this experiment and tell me how it goes. My second Destiel story! :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

He should have been home some time ago. Castiel knew this, but he also knew his mate would just grumble, maybe even get annoyed enough to fuck him against a flat surface not their bed. Neither were outcomes he considered bad. Still, his Alpha knew this happened often when he visited Gabriel. Particularly now that his brother had mated the Pack Beta, and was halfway through a pregnancy. Regular Gabriel was a lot to handle, but pregnant Gabriel was over the top in all areas. It was why Castiel didn't leave their house until after midnight, once he'd helped Sam slip his brother some Melatonin pills and carry him to bed. Since Sam was his own mate's brother, normally he would have joined the fun, but there had been a pack meeting tonight.

Castiel jammed his hands into the pockets of his trench coat, walking a little faster. The back of his neck was tingling. There wasn't much to fear, not for him, but he knew better than to take chances. Besides, only half the people in this town were Shifter's. There were still humans stupid enough to target an Omega walking home alone at night.

He smelled them before he saw them. Heard them, too. They weren't even trying to be sneaky about it. As though he were easy prey.

Castiel slowed to a stop when a figure appeared at the end of the narrow street. He could hear two more behind them. His nose twitched, calculating, as he slowly turned to put the whole group in his line of sight. All three were Alpha's, young, liquored up, and high on hormones. Sadly, not unusual, those these seemed to be among the idiotic few who clung to their wild state after they were legally adults. Rouge, without a pack.

Anger started to warm Castiel's belly, but he kept his face calm, his breathing steady. Even his scent remained unchanged, unconcerned. Apparently these idiots had had a beer and decided to find some fun. Castiel was glad it was him they'd decided to corner, not someone else. It was annoying, and he _hated_ people like this, but he had a few advantages over the normal Omega. The longest standing being that Lucifer, the only one among his Alpha brothers to actually like him, had taken the time to give both him and Gabriel extensive self defense lessons. Both were capable fighters, even before mating Alpha's who reinforced the training. Even if he was some helpless Omega, few were stupid enough to target him.

"Good evening, gentlemen," he said, raising his voice a little as they drew closer.

One snickered. "Oh, it's about to be."

"You're new here. If you like I can give you directions to a motel for the night."

"You're going to give us something alright, Omega, but it's not going to be directions," another warned. All three seemed oddly delighted by whatever came out of his mouth. No doubt it had to do with the reek of alcohol on them.

"Did those drinks dull your noses as well as your brains?" Castiel asked coolly. "I'm mated. Leave. Now."

"Maybe. But where's the big bad mate now?"

The Omega watched them, waiting, calculating. If they kept up this approach, he could get to one before the other two reached him, even things out a bit. From the look of it, these were the sort who liked to play with their food.

"I really would recommend you reconsider."

That earned a round of laughs.

Castiel tensed, about to make his move, when a low growl reverberated in the narrow street. All of them froze, even the other Alpha's. Instinctively, Castiel dropped his gaze to the street, shifting his posture from relaxed to submissive. His would-be assailants fell back, regrouping as a figure strode towards them, shifting from four legs to two. The growl didn't fade, though. If anything, it got louder. Castiel still didn't raise his gaze. He could have, but not here. Not in public, and not when his mate was in attack mode, one push away from tearing out these Alpha's throats.

"What are you doing on my territory?" the Alpha growled.

A shiver of delight ran down the Omega's spine, even as the other three flinched back.

"We were just passing through," one managed to bite out. It was oddly like a Chihuahua trying to match a Rottweiler.

"Then pass through."

"Come on, what's wrong with having a beer and a little fun?"

Absent gods, was this one scent-blind as well as stupid?

"A little fun? Right. Because the local Pack Alpha is just going to let you terrorize and rape Omega's as you prance through his territory." He took a step forward, grabbing one by the shirt and yanking him to his toes, a warning growl still rumbling in his throat. "In case you weren't aware, there're some laws around here. You go after an Omega, the most lenient sentence you get is banishment. Usually I just hand them over, let the loved ones do what they want with your filthy hide. I do that for any given Omega. Just think about what would happen to you if you'd laid a hand on my mate."

Castiel dared a peek up. His lips twitched. It wasn't often you got to see an Alpha radiating fear-scent, or cowering, much less three. Funny, forever how many enjoyed getting that reaction out of Omega's, none took well to being put into that state themselves.

Satisfied he'd scared the living shit out of them, his Alpha shoved his captive away, sending him staggering into his two buddies. All three hit the asphalt hard.

"Get out. If you're still on my territory by sunrise, the humans won't be able to find your bodies."

They believed him. That was Castiel's assumption anyway, judging by how fast they ran, even shifting to wolf form for extra speed. His smile widened a little, and he dropped his gaze as his mate turned. Heavy boots stalked towards him, but the Omega didn't retreat, didn't flinch. He waited, calm, unafraid, as the seething Alpha came to stand in front of him.

Gripping his chin, his mate jerked his gaze up. His green eyes were glowing, Alpha red leaking into them still. Castiel felt a tingle run down his spine. Carefully, he reached up, pressing a hand to his mate's cheek. The wolf shifter wouldn't harm him, even in this state, but he needed to calm down.

"They didn't touch you?" he growled, pulling away from the touch and dropping his own to give the Omega a sniff over, making sure.

"No. Of course not."

"You're late."

"I know."

The Alpha pulled away, giving him an annoyed look. "What happened to being careful, Cas?"

Castiel sighed quietly. "I did plan to be back at a more reasonable hour, but you know how Gabriel can be. Sam sends his regards, by the way. Dean, did you really expect me to be back before midnight?"

"That's not the point."

"Then what is?"

"You seemed to attract every bit of trouble within a five mile radius, that's what."

The Omega huffed. "I'm not _that_ bad."

Dean scowled.

"It's hardly intentional," Castiel protested.

"Apparently that doesn't seem to matter."

"Dean-

His protests were cut off via kiss, a rough, angry kiss. Castiel fumbled, grabbing Dean's jacket as he was shoved backwards, his back hitting the brick building behind him. He wasn't worried, per say, he just didn't like the idea of getting screwed in public.

"What are you- stop," he protested, gasping when his mate eventually let him come up for air.

"Mine," the Alpha rasped, moving to nip at his neck.

"Not here." Castiel had meant it to come out firm, but ended up as more of a whine. Mostly because Dean was mouthing his mate-bite, the silver crescent scar on his neck. His knees went weak, and he couldn't bring himself to resist the next kiss.

"Mine. All mine. Only mine."

The Omega whimpered, hips bucking as his mate ground into him. He ran his hands through short, dark blond hair, eyes already going hazy. His heat was due in two weeks. Maybe that was why Dean was being a little more territorial than usual. Either way, Castiel suddenly found he not only didn't care his mate planned to fuck him in a public street, he wanted it. _Really_ wanted it.

"Dean," he moaned, fumbling for the Alpha's belt.

His fingers were smacked away, and he whined in protest. A growl had returned to his mate's throat, but it was different, quieter, more intense. A whimper escaped the Omega's lips, even as his mate spun him around, pinning him against the building.

"What are you- ahhhh...

Any inquiries or protests were silenced as a hot hand palmed his crotch, rough fingers making quick work of his jeans. A whine that was part weak protest part need escaped his lips, tilting his head to offer his neck to the rumbling Alpha as callused fingers slid under the waistband of his underwear. Dean nuzzled the offered flesh, lightly bighting the mate mark as he slowly pulled down his mate's pants, underwear and all.

Castiel gasped, and he tried to pull away, only to be jammed back up against the building. Dean caught his left hand in his own, lacing their fingers together and pressing them to the brick above the Omega's head. Castiel heard the familiar sound of another pair of jeans opening, shivering as his mate's arousal pressed up against him.

"Just what made you think it'd be okay to start disobeying?" Dean rumbled, lightly biting the shell of his ear. He pushed aside the long trench coat, fingers delving roughly between pale cheeks. "Unless you _wanted_ to be claimed out in the open."

A wavering whimper trickled through the Omega's lips as fingertips caressed his twitching hole, an unmistakable wet sound reaching his ears.

"Dirty little bitch. You're already so wet for me."

Castiel had to bite down a whimper as two digits slid into him. Not necessary, not when he was already making slick and so turned on, but his mate liked to tease him. A keening mewl trickled through his lips as a third finger was added, pressing deeper inside him. He gave an all out gasping cry of need as they found his prostate, rubbing it tauntingly.

"Yeah, you like that babe? See, you don't even need my cock inside you to make you come. Maybe I should just keep going like this, deny you. It's not like you earned it." The Alpha chuckled roughly, giving his ear a harsh nip as his mate whimpered pleadingly. "That sound good to you? Make you come with just my fingers. It's been a while since I've put that mouth of yours to use. You can take care of me that way."

"No, mate, please," the Omega gasped. "I need you, I need you inside me, please mate, Alpha." Even as he pleaded, he pressed back against the fingers still buried inside him, working him closer to an orgasm.

Dean chuckled, removing them slowly, giving the Omega's ass a smack when he whined in protest. "Not yet you don't. You're not in heat yet, remember? You don't need it, you just want it." He tightened his grip on the now wiggling Omega, growling a warning that stilled him instantly. "But lucky for you, I'm in the mood. I'll take care of you, so long as you let everybody know it."

Castiel shuttered, eyes fluttering closed as he rested his cheek on the brick. "Yes mate," he breathed.

The next second, a cry was torn from his lips as the Alpha drove into him. No warning, to more taunting, just rough and ready. Absent gods he loved it.

He wasn't completely sure how long it went on, and honestly he didn't care. His legs went weak, not that he needed them right now. Dean had him jammed up against the brick, driving into him hard and fast. All he had to do was submit, surrender to his mate. Normally they went a little slower, making it last, ensuring once an orgasm was reached it was one that made them both see stars. That said, they both liked a little bit of a mix up every now and then. Neither were what one might call conservative in regards to Alpha-Omega rolls, at least not on a day-to-day basis. As the Pack-Alpha's mate, Castiel was afforded respect, position. He might be an Omega, and Sam might be Pack-Beta, but technically he had as much rank as Dean. He had as much say as his mate, as much say in how things were run. It was something he enjoyed, was proud of.

But that didn't mean base instincts weren't there, even more so for shifters. They might enjoy equality, but every now and then they liked to fall back on the ways of old, just for kinks and kicks. When Omega's were little more than breeding bitches, kept around to pleasure and submit and serve Alpha's.

"Yeah, you like that?" his mate growled, voice rough even as he kept pounding his mate into the wall. He didn't let up, one hand slipping under his shirt to twist sharply at the Omega's nipples, only to slide back down again and wrap around his cock. "You like being a good little bitch? Huh?"

"Y-Yes mate," he gasped. "Please, Dean, Alpha, more."

A wordless snarl was uttered not an inch from his ear. He cried out, giving in to an outright wail as his mate's pace increased, the rhythm disintegrating. His free hand clawed at the wall, hips bucking desperately. So close, so close, almost...

It hit him hard even as Dean's guttural snarl filled his ears, the Alpha's body shuttering. His knees gave out, his mate's body the only thing holding him up as hot cum filled him, his own orgasm rolling through his body. He gasped in air, fingers of his free hand ridged against the brick, eyes fluttering shut.

Gradually, as his mate went soft and the surge of ecstasy began to fade, Castiel came back to himself. Hormones and instincts once more took a backseat to the more human mindset that was usually in the driver's seat. A blush began to heat his cheeks as the Alpha slid out of him with an unmistakable wet sound. He didn't protest as steady hands put their clothes back in order, unlacing from his own hand and turning him around.

The Omega opened his eyes again, still catching his breath, as Dean pressed a hand to his cheek. Castiel leaned into the touch, though he was acutely aware of the scent of his own slick on the digits. When his mate dipped in, kissing him slowly, more gently, he returned it. Dean wasn't usually good with words, especially in this setting. It was often easier for him to convey such things through actions, and in cases like these Castiel didn't mind.

When Dean pulled away, he moved his attention to the side of his neck, the one with the mate bite. He sank his teeth into the silvery scar tissue, not enough to break skin, but only just. The Omega didn't protest, though it stung a bit. His blush deepened as those slick-dampened digits pressed to his lips, and he obediently opened his mouth to accept them. He sucked and lapped them clean, even as his mate reaffirmed the mate mark. He might not like doing it in this setting, but he'd rather this than have Dean go back with something besides their scents telling people what had happened. The Alpha wouldn't care, hell he'd probably be preening, so embarrassing or not his mate was actually trying to do him a favor.

Satisfied, with both their work, Dean pulled away from Castiel's reddened neck. He gave the Omega one last light peck on the lips, and pulled away. "Come on. Before it gets any later."

Castiel nodded mutely, unwilling to trust his voice as of yet. He trailed his mate back up the street, close enough for their hands to touch, as he usually did. The Omega was surprised when a firm hand grasped his own, glancing first at it then at Dean's face. Dean didn't do PDA, in any shape or form, at least not what he considered the 'mushy' type. It was one thing to fuck in a public place, but holding hands?

Dean was looking straight ahead, head high, avoiding the cobalt eyes on him. Castiel's lips twitched a little, but he didn't comment. Instead he enjoyed the moment, walking along in silence.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


End file.
